Entre amour et désir
by MakeYourDreams
Summary: "La vision qu'elle avait de l'homme en face d'elle la fit frémir. Pas de peur, non, malgré la moue agacée qu'empruntait le blond. Non, un frisson, froid, lent, intense parcourant le long de son dos, hérissant tout les poils le long de ses bras. Elle frémissait d'excitation." Petit extrait


Retour dans le monde de la fanfiction ! Un bail, un sérieux bail. Non non, je ne suis pas morte. Oui oui, j'ai des fanfics Fairy Tail à finir. Oui oui, je suis suicidaire. Mais j'y peux rien..

Sinon, le come-back se fait avec un fanfiction, KHR au nombre de chapitre assez petit, mais de grand chapitre. Bon, le premier sera sûrement le moins long, histoire de vous mettre dans le feu.

Le rating sera évidemment M, énonciation de pédophilie -ouuuuuuh c'est pas cool- et puis, c'est tout.

Un graaaaand merci à ma bêta-lectrice-aho-kohai LacrimosaSama ! Tu sais à quel point tu m'es utile que ce soit en matière d'écriture, ou même dans ma misérable vie. Ah le paring est assez fou, mais quand on regarde bien, c'est assez plausible. Gamma et Uni. Bah oui ! Regardez l'épisode 202 et vous comprendrez. De même pour le 118 si je me rappelle bien. Sauf, que c'est version customisé -lueur qui dit rien de bon-

Stoppons les blablatages et commençons *-* Bonne lecture ~

* * *

Il lui fallait juste un sourire, d'elle, pour qu'il se sente mieux, pour qu'il puisse se calmer. Il fallait juste entendre sa voix, si mélodieuse, douce et dure à la fois pour que l'homme inconscient et idiot laisse place à l'homme sérieux et mature. Il fallait tout simplement qu'elle lui donne un ordre et il l'exécutait impeccablement.

Elle était tout pour lui, bien plus qu'un boss sur qui il devait veiller. Ce sentiment, le rendait aussi impuissant qu'une pauvre fourmi.

_ Les homme ça ne pleure pas, ça encaisse, lui disait-il tandis qu'elle soignait ses nombreuses blessures. Bien sûr, elle battait des cils ignorant ces phrases machistes et appuyait plus fort.

_ Aïe ! Mais moins fort !

_ Encaisse.

Et il souriait. Parce qu'il l'aimait, cette jeune femme, telle qu'elle était. Et, il ne la changerait pour rien au monde..

O.O.O

Il détestait les nuits où il ne dormait pas, et cette nuit-là en était une. Se promener dans l'énorme manoir le calmerait sûrement. Ça ne l'aidera pas à dormir, mais c'était au moins un passe-temps. Histoire de faire un peu le point.

Lors sa disparition, la seule chose qu'elle avait laissé dans ce monde était une gamine au sourire pareil au sien. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Quand ? Où ? Et surtout, avec qui ? Frustration enclenchée.

Et cela ne faisait que quatre jours que la Boss avait été remplacée par l'enfant au regard étrange. Elle ne parlait que très peu, sûrement le nécessaire et souriait toujours. Et son sourire devenait contagieux, lorsqu'elle s'y mettait. Une gamine étrange.

Elle lui ressemblait, certes, mais il ne s'y fera jamais. Luche avait bel et bien disparu et elle, avait bien appréhendé la chose. Il n'en a fait qu'à sa tête cet idiot. Le voilà le bel homme responsable tiens !

_ Gamma ?

Il continuait d'avancer, de s'éloigner de cette voix douce et chaleureuse, enfantine qui lui donnait plus que de simples frissons. Cette même façon de l'interpeller, le rendait toute chose.

_ Gamma..

Plus de la supplication, dans cette voix pourtant si innocente..

De tout petits pas se rapprochaient en vitesse et la petite poupée se plaça devant lui toujours avec ce regard rempli de sagesse, mais aussi de tristesse.

Le même qu'Aria.

Elle souriait, comme à son habitude s'il pouvait préciser. Un sourire nostalgique.. ?

Une légère masse rouge cramoisie avait empourpré ses joues. Les rayons clairs de la pleine lune éclairaient le sombre et long couloir qu'il tâchait de traverser, lui laissant le spectacle d'admirer le visage enfantin de l'adolescente en face. Il ouvrit d'abord la bouche, pour ensuite la refermer tout en baissant la tête.

Inutile de dire quoi que ce soit sur ce qu'il voyait.

L'idiot, il devait sûrement l'intimider, ou bien lui faire peur. Elle aurait déjà courut sinon et elle ne l'aurait pas appelé. Ou, le fait qu'il soit sans haut aurait un quelconque rapport.. Non. Absolument pas, ce n'est qu'une petite fille, celle d'Aria exactement.

_Tout va bien ? Finit-elle par lui demander complètement secouée sans trop en comprendre la raison. Il leva juste le regard vers elle et la détailla.

Instinctivement elle recula et plaça ses bras devant sa poitrine, naissante , dressant une sorte de barrière entre eux. Elle rougissait encore plus.

Ce mafioso la mettait carrément mal à l'aise.

Recouvrant une certaine confiance après une brève inspiration elle se jeta à l'eau. Il ne devait pas être aussi horrible que cela.

_ J'ai entendu vos pas.. et je-

_ Tout va bien, Hime, lui dit le jeune homme en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, mal à l'aise. Son regard bleu plongeait en profondeur dans le sien. Rien de plus troublant. Juste du mal à dormir, réussit-il à dire en grinçant des dents.

_ Je vois.. Désolée.

Elle baissa la tête et, il cru apercevoir des larme couler le long de ses joues rosies.

Surpris, se sentant fautif de cet état d'âme et complètement débile, il voulut se rapprocher de l'adolescente mais celle-ci s'essuya ses yeux d'un revers de manche et leva la tête. Elle souriait. Sur le coup, il cru halluciner ; Aria, sa belle aimée Aria venait de lui sourire.

Un nuage capricieux passa devant la ronde et belle lune bloquant toute source de lumière. Ce couloir fut désormais éclairé par la sombre tristesse de l'énorme manoir.

Sa bouche se laissa tomber comme une bonne à rien tandis que la progéniture de sa bien aimée lui attrapait le bras et le tirait vers le bas, mettant leur tête côte à côte. Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit et s'en alla comme elle était arrivée.

Ses pupilles vagabondaient vers la direction où la jolie petite poupée venait de s'en aller. Il toucha sa joue là où elle lui offrit ses lèvres, la caressant presque.

Une petite poupée espiègle.

O.O.O

Le lendemain en se levant, il croisa Nosaru qui semblait être de mauvaise humeur. Il semblerait qu'il se retrouvait dans le même état que le deuxième plus jeune de la Famille, après la Boss. Plus on est de fous plus on rit, comme le dit ce proverbe à la con.

_ Proverbe de mes deux.

Toutes personnes se trouvant dans ses alentours n'osait dire quoi que ce soit. Ils reculaient tous d'ailleurs. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient trouvé un Gamma de mauvaise humeur, la Boss leur avait fait comprendre, après la grillade -source de chaleur : foudre- qu'il ne fallait pas l'approcher et qu'il valait mieux le laisser bouder.

Il évitaient donc tous le regard de la bête qui avait les sourcils froncés -logique- qui n'hésiterait pas à montrer les crocs si nécessaire.

De petits pas, minuscules petits pas pressés se font entendre, se rapprochant de la grande salle où ils se trouvaient tous. Pour dire, seuls ceux qui se trouvaient près de la porte d'entrée pouvaient les entendre, ces petits pas. Un joli chant mélodieux accompagnait les petits pas accélérés allant caresser l'oreille de la bête.

Instantanément, il défronça ses sourcils et soupira. Ferma les yeux et passa sa main sur son visage.

Elle allait arriver.

Et finalement elle apparut, la jolie. Le blond la regardait. Elle l'ignora royalement.

Il pensa, sur le coup de son entrée fracassante qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, mais au contraire.

Uni l'avait bien vu. Ce fut même la première personne vers qui sa pensée se tournait dès son réveil. Donc obligatoirement celle qu'elle doit voir en entrant dans une pièce quelconque.

Une boule s'était formée dans son ventre juste en le regardant, sans même croiser son regard. Elle voulait pleurer, hurler sans aucune raison apparente. Elle avait peur.

Sa première rencontre avec lui lui était resté en travers de la gorge. Dans ses yeux, elle avait aperçu de la haine, du dégoût. Elle était bel et bien la fille d'Aria. Puis c'était idiot, elle lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau..

De plus, ce n'était pas la seule raison. A part de la peur, elle ressentait de l'admiration. Une chose chez lui l'impressionnait. Son regard ? Peut-être bien . Sérieux, très expressif -trop expressif pour elle- charmeur.

Elle arrête soudainement sa « ronde » -consistant à saluer tout le monde- et plaça ses mains devant son petit visage rond et habituellement pâle. Elle rougissait.

Mauvaise idée.

Son sourire ? Ce n'était pas possible, elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Mais il y avait une chose de bizarre ; elle avait un souvenir, de son sourire. Un sourire plein de bonheur.

Elle secoua la tête, chassant rapidement ses pensées folles.

_ Hime-sama.

La dite Hime lâcha un hoquet de surprise et se tourna face à un jeune homme -en voie d'être un homme exactement- aux cheveux assez courts et violets. D'après ses souvenirs, il s'appelait...

_ Nosaru ?, demanda-t-elle incertaine de ce qu'elle avançait.

_ Nous voulions savoir, s'il était possible d'aller s'entraîner.

Elle hoqueta pour la énième fois et baissa la tête reportant son regard sur sa tétine orangée. Non elle ne voulait pas. Non, elle détestait en venir au main. Elle détestait les box-arme et tout ce qui la faisait fonctionner. Elle détestait cette fameuse politique du Tri-Ni-Sette.

_ Bien sûr, tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de me demander.

Mais elle était bien obligée de le faire avec. Le violet lui adressa un sourire gratifiant avant de rejoindre le blond mystérieusement attirant. Elle rougissait rien qu'en pensant à ce qualificatif. Cet homme.. cet homme la dérangeait sans pour autant être dérangeant. Le problème venait d'elle et elle seule.

Elle lui adressa un bref regard. Et lui aussi déposa son regard sur elle, la fixant tandis que le Nosaru s'approchait de lui plus heureux que jamais.

Très gênant pour la petite, qui se retourna rapidement, et, à la vue d'un homme brun ténébreux solitaire, accourut le voir.

Gamma soupira longuement. C'était décidé, la princesse des poupées l'évitait. Fuir comme une souris à la vue d'un chat. Il ferma les yeux, essayant au moins de comprendre le comportement de la petite princesse. Cela devrait être facile, étant donné qu'il avait un jour été adolescent.

Au moins, le point positif, était qu'il serait un peu plus tranquille.

Faux. Le jeune Nosaru s'approchait de lui tout sourire. Mais cela, il ne le savait pas encore. Jusqu'au moment où..

_ Aniki ! On va pouvoir s'entraîner ! Hime-sama nous laisse le champs libre !, s'écria-t-il en agitant les bras.

Il rouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda immédiatement son anneau Mare, avant de poser les yeux sur le chevalier fantôme qui discutait avec la petite femme qui hantait ses rêves. Bordel, ce n'était qu'une gamine, pourquoi autant de rage envers ce putain de chevalier fantôme ? Non, c'est bien trop malsain, toute cette histoire, et puis ce n'étaitt que sa fille, la fille d'Aria.

Aria..

O.O.O

Normalement, tout être normalement constitué devrait être heureux de cette situation. Mais lui, il n'était pas normalement constitué. Cette petite fille, avait le don de lui donner de putains de frissons en un regard. Sans contact. Ce n'était qu'une gamine pourtant et tout ce qu'il voulait, était respecter la volonté de sa mère.

Prenant en compte le fait qu'en grandissant elle allait devenir aussi jolie que sa mère et peut-être bien hériter de son caractère, de sa manie à toujours voir les autres heureux. Ses si grands océans devenir bien moins innocents, emplis de désirs que même Satan, roi de la tentation s'en éloignera, de peur de se faire engloutir. Sa douce voix devenir aussi dure que celle d'Aria, peut-être un peu moins moqueuse. Il pourrait se dire que la fille est une contre-façon. Mais quelque chose lui indiquait que non, elles sont bien pareilles. Sauf que Uni est bien plus jeune. Bien plus innocente. Une aventure plus qu'illégale. Puis, elle avait quand même un sourire semblable au sien.

Le voilà en train de radoter. Il détestait ça en plus. Et la voir avec cette saloperie de Genkishi le mettait encore en rogne. Il ne comprenait plus rien du tout. Pourquoi, comment et surtout quand.. Deux semaines. Deux semaines qu'elle se trouvait avec eux. Il ne pouvait pas être..

Ouais, non. C'était impossible. Quoi que..

_ Gamma.

Non, il ne devait pas. Une enfant, ce n'était qu'une enfant.. qui avait atteint la majorité sexuelle. Cela restait quand même un acte purement pervers. Vraiment.

_ Gamma ?

Il pourrait au moins tenir une discussion avec elle. Remettre les choses en ordre. Lui faire comprendre que ses intentions n'avaient rien de malsaines.

_ Je dérange ?

Il pourrait au moins trouver un sujet qui intéresserait la gamine..Ar..Il n'avait aucunement envie de parler de sa mère. Une gamine qui chiale, il n'y avait pas plus chiant.

_ Je crois que oui..

Et finalement, il vit Uni de dos. Qui s'en allait. Elle était là, à ses côtés et il n'y avait même pas fait attention. Un bel idiot.

O.O.O

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il ne dormait pas. Pour dire, il dormait, mais se réveillait toujours à la même heure, en sueur après ce rêve instable et assez glauque à son goût. Le même, image pour images, gestes pour gestes.

Cette gamine le hantait réellement. Son corps recevait les décharges envoyées -innocemment- par l'adolescente et réagissait extrêmement bien -mal ?- à ces mêmes décharges.

Avoir envie de plaquer une gamine largement plus jeune que lui contre un mur, c'était affreusement bizarre. Trop pour lui.

_Une nuit encore, il rêva d'elle. Son regard océan exprimant mille et un désirs cachés, sensuels, sexuels. _

_Ses joues rosies, prenant une couleur presque carmin._

_Ses lèvres à lui, douces, pulpeuses rosées au goût citron. Acide. Tout le contraire de Uni. Ses lèvres entrouvertes quémandant un simple, chaste et doux baiser. Soupirante, frêle._

_Ses doigts si fins qui parcouraient le torse musclé, jouaient avec les cheveux blonds. Leur nez se frôlant, se caressant ensuite, sa respiration saccadée. Elle suffoquait sous les coup de rein qu'il lui offrait. _

_Ses gémissements aigus violant le silence de la pièce._

_Elle le rendait fou.._

Et c'était toujours, avant l'atteinte de la totale jouissance, l'orgasme qu'il se réveille. Il n'oserait plus regarder Uni en face. La jeune fille l'arrangeait bien, en l'évitant.

Par contre, l'inconvénient de ces belles -horribles- nuits était qu'il se retrouvait avec une forte et douloureuse érection. Tenez, rien que le fait d'observer la princesse des poupées qu'il se sentait chaud bouillant pour une partie de jambe en l'air.

_ Gamma.

Une jolie petite poupée, qu'elle était. D'une innocence trop pure pour que cela soit vrai. Ses grands yeux océans dans lequel il s'immergeait, brillaient. Énormément. Trop. Il évitait de les croiser et baissait les yeux regardant la tétine orangée. Une distraction.

Elle plaçait ses mains sur cette même tétine en soupirant.

Et Gamma frissonna longuement. Il semblait interminable, ce frisson. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait se démonter.

_ Je..Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda-t-elle en titillant sa tétine nerveusement. J'entendais tes pas, cette nuit _encore_.

Cette nuit encore. Elle ne dormait donc jamais cette petite ?

_ Je ne t'espionne pas ! Dit la jeune fille sur la défensive, étonnant presque le blond. Mais, j'ai le sommeil léger, finit-elle en murmurant. Elle lui offrit un sourire qu'il comprit nerveux.

Les yeux océans cherchaient un point où se poser, ne voulant point croiser ceux _électrifiant_ de l'homme. Leurs discussions ne se résumaient à rien. Il n'arrivait pas tellement à contenir son envie de la prendre contre cette table et de lui faire hurler son nom à lui en faire perdre la voix.

_ Calmons le jeu, murmura-t-il pour lui même en passant une main distraite sur ses cheveux diciplinés. L'arcobaleno daigna poser son regard vers lui, en l'entendant murmurer.

La vision qu'elle avait de l'homme en face d'elle la fit frémir. Pas de peur, non, malgré la moue agacée qu'empruntait le blond. Non, un frisson, froid, lent, intense parcourant le long de son dos, hérissant tout les poils le long de ses bras. Elle frémissait d'excitation. Il se mordit ensuite la lèvre inférieure, à la recherche d'un sujet quelconque abordable.

Ce qu'il ne sut pas, c'est que la petite princesse tremblait face à lui, prête à prendre ses jambes à son coup.

Un regard vers elle et elle était foutue. L'arcobaleno tendit sa main, et remarqua que ses tremblements étaient vraiment violent.

Lui, il continuait àn réflechit et posa un regard distrait vers sa princesse, qui reculait doucement. Il revint dans son mutisme et ne fit plus tellement attention à elle, qui s'en allait aussi vite qu'elle venait.

Elle venait tout juste de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Un homme, une femme, une attirance quelconque. Mais au diable l'attirance. Il lui semblait que cela dépassait l'attirance. Le désir ? Non, bien plus puissant et moins physique. De l'amour. Et elle le connaissait à peine.

Cette fois-ci, c'est au pif qu'il allait sortir un sujet de discussion. Ouais. Parler de ses futures réunions pourrait lui apporter de bons points. Tels que rester près d'elle le plus de temps possible.

_ Hime je..He ?

Elle s'était volatilisée. Aussi petite comme elle était, il était assez facile de la perdre, surtout dans un salon aussi grand que celui-ci.

_ Merde.

O.O.O

S'il avait su, la veille, que la petite boss viendrait le voir, dans sa chambre alors qu'il se levait à peine, pour lui proposer un thé dans sa chambre à elle, il aurait fait en sorte de ne pas se montrer en pyjama devant elle. Bien sûr, la jeune fille ne cilla point, mais se retourna bien rapidement, laissant le temps au chevalier d'enfiler un pantalon et une chemise. Elle se retourna, n'entendant plus le bruit de froissement d'habits et lui prit la main. Il avait remarqué les fines rougeurs sur ses joues et n'en fit aucun commentaire.

_ Tu sais, Genkishi, je n'ai jamais ressentis cela auparavant. Enfin, si, mais avec maman. Mais là, ce n'est pas vraiment pareil.

Voilà comment se retrouver dans la chambre d'un boss, angoissé. Le chevalier fantôme acquiesa d'un hochement de tête. Il était rare de voir Genkishi aussi intéressé par une histoire, peu importe le contexte. De plus que la princesse l'avait intérpellé assez tôt, donc son histoire devait être intéressante.

_ Et, je ne dors pas tellement bien, depuis quelques temps. Je rêve de lui. C'est assez flou, mais je le reconnais. Un sourire bienveillant dessiné sur ses lèvres, mais cachant un secret. Sa main caressant longuement ma joue. C'est si compliqué..

_ Un rêve érotique ?, prononça nonchalement le brun en sortant une barre chocolaté de sa poche.

_ Ah ! Euh..

Et la jolie petite pupée rougissait. Encore. La psyccologue soupira et lui tendit la friandise.

_ Le meilleur remède est le chocolat.

Il se leva de sa chaise, remercia Uni pour le thé et s'en alla gracieusement. Cette brute épaisse de Gamma avait réussit à rendre la petite aussi vulnérable. C'est avec un fin sourire, qu'il quittait la pièce.

Il avait hâte de voir comment cette histoire allait évoluer et comment s'en sortira leur bien-aimée boss. Une nouvelle distraction, autre que Aria et Gamma.

Il se mit à rire doucement en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. Jour de repos, aujourd'hui, il pourra les observer sans soucis.

* * *

Pas de mot à dire. Reviews ?


End file.
